Powered Armor
Powered Armor are self-contained armored suits, operated by a neuro-linked exoskeleton. The modern powered armor was devolved after years of exploration, corporate wars, and the Sathar threat. These suits started off as simple armored spacesuits used for boarding actions, but advancement in technology has resulted in a highly potent suit of armor. The mix of a sophisticated neuro-interface and exoskeleton network results in a soldier becoming a powerful super-soldier. These suits are limited to military personnel, and the possession or ownership of these suits by civilians is highly illegal. http://starfrontiers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Powered_Armor&action=edit&section=1 edit Construction Structure ---- The framework of these suits are a military grade exoskeleton. Such exoskeletons enhance the wearer's strength more then what a common civilian exoskeleton is capable of. The exoskeleton is linked directly to the wearer's brain through a neuro-interface in the helmet (see bellow). These suits are covered by a self-sealing spacesuit, with an outer shell of plasteel plates. Kinetic sensors within the suit allows the wearer to feel anything that touches or even brushes against the suit. If the armored plates gets damaged, they can be removed and replaced quickly and easily. The suit has a number of hard-points and hookups, that allows the suit to mount all sorts of external weapons and equipment (see below). Power Supply ---- These suits have a build-in type-1 parabattery, that can supply power for a few hours of active use. These suits can also mount a backpack with a type-1 atomic generator. This pack can supply the suit with an unlimited amount of power, as long as the pack is not overtaxed with power hungry weapons. Helmet ---- As noted above, the helmet mounts the link to the neuro-interface. Unless the the suit uses a neuro-scanner, the link make up a minor part of the helmet. The wearer sees through the sensors of the helmet's eyes, by a screen over the wearer's eyes. The sensors can cycle between visible spectrum, low-light, and thermo-optics. Electronic filters keep the wearer from becoming blinded when it suddenly gets too dark or to bright. Displays can be superimposed on the screen. Sensors in the screen can follow eye movement. In case this system gets damaged, the eye sensors can be pulled off, and the wearer uses the screen as simple sungoggles (displays still show). Naturally, This leaves the wearer venerable to a well placed hit to the eyes. The helmet has an a poly-vox system, that can modulate the wearer's voice to any tone. The helmet also as an audio-pickup, that can be adjusted to pickup ranges beyond normal hearing. This system can filter out loud and background noises. This system is automatically linked to a poly-vox system, and the communication system is ties to both systems. A sub-system allows communication pickup to sound like nearby sound, so teammates could operate more naturally. The helmet is mounted to the suit's yoke, and thus protects the wearer's neck from impact damage. Neuro-Interface Network ---- As noted above, these suits are controlled by a sophisticated neuro-interface. This system offers the wearer unparalleled control of the suit. On top of that, the system distorts the user's awareness to the point of being to act and react in a hyperactive rate. The link also allows the wearer to control systems by thought alone. The only downside to this technology, is that some level training is required to properly use these suits. Such training is needed to keep the wearer from triggering the systems impulsively. Defensive Screens ---- These suits have built in Albedo and Inertia screens (these suit are insulated against electronic stun and sonic attacks). Usually the Inertia screen are active to counter explosive traps. Albedo are active when lasers are heavily used in a shootout. Emitters across the suit, plus the neuro-link, allows the screens to be activated or switched over at will. Hard-Point Equipment ---- As noted above, these suits can mount modular equipment. Common attachments includes, helm-mounted sensors, wrist-mounted weapons, shoulder-mounted weapons and scanners, and engines that allow for movement unusual environments. Such movement engines include maneuvering thrusters for space, jump packs for short flight, and propulsion pods for underwater movement. All this equipment can links up to the suit's neuro-system. http://starfrontiers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Powered_Armor&action=edit&section=2 edit Configurations The modular nature of powered armor allows for a wide range of configurations. These suits can carry a lot of weight, but a lot of weight can reduce maneuverability (can make super-speed or jumps) and drain the power supply quickly (reducing it's deployment range). Recon - Light armor plating and equipment for best range and maneuverability. Equipment is more focused communication and surveillance gear, then offensive weapons - weapons are more for self-defense. Strike - Like Recon, but with equipment focused on weapons that can deliver a lot of damage at once - passably the disposable sorts. Good for hit-and-run attacks, or to support Recon teams. Combat - Equipped with the most standard of gear to keep cost down. This is a common front-line configuration. Fire Support - Like the Combat configuration, but with large support weapons. Heavy Assault - A heavy hitter, with heavy weapons and armor - not all that maneuverable. Used to deal with hard targets. (the type of suit was conceived by User: Malcadon, and is based on many sources)